Talk:Advanced Governments
I think that, like SMAC, we should have a fourth category for advanced/future governments. Per, you had a list of future distopian governments before, could you update that for here? jdorje 11:41, 28 Apr 2005 (PDT) The "list" I had contained only the 'Corporate' and 'Unification' governments, both which are reproducable with the already suggested categories. For future governments, I see each category as containing a historical cycle, in which you go from basic to more advanced types, and then perhaps returning to the basic type in the end (for us utopians) when the bonuses from government categories are no longer needed as they have been eclipsed by the bonuses of buildings and wonders. Future techs can eg give the basic types better bonuses. Per 13:49, 29 Apr 2005 (PDT) I don't see how totalitarianism is an evolution of democracy. (would cycling be forced?)--Albatrossix 09:48, 25 May 2005 (PDT) Also: there should be a cultural type characterized by fervent religious belief. This would mean any belief system that is accepted without physical evidence, and which orders the lives of individuals. The ethics encouraged by these beliefs will reduce unhappiness, increase population growth, but damage trade of all kinds -briann Has Any Code Been Done? I know this has been cancelled but has any code been done on this? When I go to the link it requires a username and it says to go to the "Gna.org", but there is no bug there. Can someone who has an account on the old bug tracker post a copy of it for the general public to see? --Matthew Bauer 22:57, March 14, 2010 (UTC) : You can login there with the guest account. User is guest, password is the name of your favorite game from left to right. Pepeto 23:08, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Is it still up for discussion? I had an idea for something different for advanced governments in the main forum (but it overlapped with the alpha-centauri civ idea). However I'm not totally happy with this version either: It's not so much 'advanced governements' as MORE governments. Since it seems you cannot choose both a political one and an economical one. The grouping will probably not show up in the selection menu (unless you want to seperate it with a line or something) and you'd be left with a long and confusing list. Also 2 turns per category? don't get that. You only have one gov. at a time, so you're only changing to a new category (or did you mean that change from cat 1 to 3 cost 4 turns? Or did you mean 2 turns*position in the list? (for each list?) I think advanced governements should add an element of tweakability to the governement system. (eg: changing aspects of democracy, or making democracy a mix of certain 'governmental' aspects. (more than just 3 things to tweak though would be nice, 4 or 5 makes for more 'coherent' categories, from a point of view of effects they have (not terminology)) Ok, the 'bonusses' on units and so is new, and welcome. I would also suggest it for a version where you choose several aspects to constitue a governement (or have it tweakt, and thus the bonusses tweakt). In summary, I think the idea is a bit weak: there are too many governements (the list is too long to choose from) and you still can't tweak anything, really.--Albatrossix 09:43, 25 May 2005 (PDT) Actually, it seems as if this list gives you three categories, and one choice from each: So you could have a Totalitarian-Slavery-Conquest government, or a Democratic-Planned-Pluralism government. Or a Totalitarian-Commons-Wealth government. Thus allowing tweaking. What would then the characteristics of the period during transmission between governments be, and what should it be called? These advanced government models will become a major improvement :) Perhaps there should also be listed something about diplomatic pro's and con's of each of these social engineerings (like having "Slavery" would make the government vulnerable to abolishonists, or Fundamentalism making it by far harder to introduce a revolt). Perhaps, types of government should alter other civs perception in diplomatic talks, and could introduce interresting twists, like pressuring a government to change a certain agenda ("Abolish slavery, or we will declare war"{Slavery}, "We will not barter with petty capitalists"{Wealth}, "We will give you Nuclear Fission if you introduce democratic elections"{something else than Anarchy or Democracy}).--Cwest 11:52, 6 Apr 2006 (PDT) :I forgot - Slavery seems a little de-buffed. "Palace gives +50% shield, luxuries and gold production." <-- It would seem to be more ballanced if there was something more distributed, not purely small overall bonus in capital, but rather shields-only bonus in _all_ cities (all cities over size 3?) - what about +1 shield production on all tiles in cities of size 3 or greater?. One mayor drawback of slavery could be, as I proposed above, the ability to sanction it diplomatically (perhaps going to war on such a percieved "good cause" should give some sort of temporary popular support?), and perhaps an increased probability of success for diplomats/spies on certain missions due to large amounts of the population being supressed. On other advanced government models/issues: * Probability of Civil War if capital is conquered should pehaps be based upon "Politics", and be tweaked to something like: Anarchy:10%, Aristocracy:70%, Authoritarian:80%, Democracy:30%, Totalitarian:90%. (Big gaps inbetween but IMHO this would be a more historically correct probability.) * Allowing chance of partisans appearing when Totalitarian and Democracy, Fundamentalism allowing cheap partisans instead of special Fundamentalist unit (cheaper prod. cost, and perhaps no unhappiness from Partisan units)? Enemy partisans are nearly allways referred to as Fundamentalists in rhetorics, but are really partisans with a burning cause, like other partisans. * Conquest should not increase building upkeep by 100%, instead increase gold upkeep on field units (professional soldiers are expensive, not the aquaducts). * "Pleasure" is IMO a redundant "Cultural" option. "Pluralism" contains most of the same values, especially in combination with certain Economic and Political options. --Cwest 14:27, 9 Apr 2006 (PDT) "make it yourself" governemnt maker set :-) I would really like it, and afaik, it is already implemented in SM's civ 3. There should be such categories imo: * economy * morality (how much do you take care of this aspect) * other cultures * ruling style * what to do with oppostion And there should be added values to measure, how much people like you, and how strong opposition is. I know, that many people wouldnt like it, but fe. democracy should have weakness at this point, making you even lose control of country for some time. (country will be ruled completely opposite style then you did - see ai personality traits page) Hm... i could be talking for a long about this idea :-) Kshinji 14:05, 7 Apr 2006 (PDT) :IMHO it would be better to KISS than have a whole bunch over variable settings in the style of tax/lux/sci. The proposed implementation seems to deliver much potential for tweaking, and still doesn't make the process of tweaking time-consuming. Three factors, like proposed, (Political (Authority), Economical and Cultural) and a sane amount of different ideologies to choose among (the fifteen proposed ones seems sane to me ...). Perhaps max tax/lux/sci should be based upon the values of these "national values"? This implementation of governemnt types should also allow ballance in multiplayer with players going "fundamentalist". As I see it, much of the potential in these advanced government types lies in an expansion of diplomacy, where a war between ideologies becomes really viable. Race for Republic would vanish, and more tidbits of realism would be introduced. I can't really remember to have seen anything quite like this anywhere else than in SMAC. --Cwest 13:52, 9 Apr 2006 (PDT) My only thought here is to make the government interface as customizable as possible. Restructuring the government ruleset so you first say how many categories you want (1, 3 or 20 of them), naming them and then listing the alternatives with what category they belong to and their respective effects would be most useful for future mods. It might make the interface somewhat less clean, as many categories would in all probability require an additional scrollbar, but the extra flexibility would be worth it - to me, at least. --from 11:39, 21 Jul 2006 (CET) How would this effect the Civ 2 Statue of Liberty wonder? Would your "step" along a government be kept as you switched over? --Pod 15:15, 22 Aug 2006 (CET) I agree with From on the idea of customizability - that would be essential for back word compatibility, and great for mod-pack. However, to me doesn't look like a "Government" system (that includes "Culture") but rather a Culture system whose default has three categories: Government, Economic, and Value System. BlackJar72 16:56, 26 November 2006 (PST) Rapture The current specification doesn't give any of the governments growth on rapture. Is this an oversight, or an intended removal of the growth through rapture game mechanic? Aleksander II 14:53, 25 December 2006 (UTC) Organization In addition to who the polical control, the way government is organized should be included: # Autocracy : You are the law, and everything goes through you (or at least the one hero everyone goes to). Inefficient at long range where emissaries must carr your orders. Highest distance multiplier for corruption and waste. (Requirement: none) # Oligarchy : You rule through lesser rulers who are in charge of rule over the state. # Hierarchy : You rule through lesser rulers who may inturn control even lower rulers. Lower distance multipliers, but increased civil war chance as nobles may seek to take charge for themselfs (Requirement: Feudalism) # Bureucracy : Control is routed through a beuracratic system so that not everything has to go to the top, allowing greater and more responcive dealing with local issues. Relatively low corruption distance modifier, and low waste distance moifier, but less control. (Requirement: Republic)//bureucracy provides automatic city management for all cities. requires Republic # Federation : The nation is divided into semi-independent states of provences while remaining under strong federal control. Small, set distance modifiers allowing for a large nation (Requirement: Democracy) # Democracy : Your people use selfrule and include all people for the decision making. This, for example makes the difference between an ancient petty monarchy (Authoritarian or Aristocracy with Autocracy) an imperial monarchy (Authoritarian or Aristocracy with Beuracracy) or a medieval monarchy (Aristocracy with Hierarchy and Feudalism). It is distinct from the level and basis of control and would make for a vastly more detailed, flexible, and realistic system. Basically, this is a logical addition to combine with what is now called "politics" in order to fully flesh out the internal power structure. --BlackJar72 12:06, 11 January 2007 (PST) I think categories of "Politics," "Organization," "Economics," "Value System" (currently "Culture"), and "Diplomatic" (isolationist, expansionist, friendly, etc.) would be most appropriate, though I'm sure others will have there own ideas about what should be implemented (so I wait to get to build a mod-pack on this). --BlackJar72 21:55, 11 January 2007 (UTC) :Five categories with four alternatives each means 20 distinct properties of government. I get the feeling that this would be awfully hard to balance well (i.e. not end up with a few superior combinations that only experienced users know about) and get newbs as well as the AI to understand how to deal with it. BTW, the "Diplomatic" aspect might be covered by AI personality traits. --Hima 23:28, 11 January 2007 (UTC) Two New categories it seems that hierarchy is a subset of oligarchy. Good idea to divide governance by organisation Is this up for 2.2? In this thread in the Freeciv Forum somebody wrote this functionality is planned for 2.2, is this true? In any case here my review. First of all, I really like the idea, as I find the standard government systems highly unbalanced, which only allows for one strategy, the race for republic. Realistic or not, it does not allow for a broad range of strategies. The basic idea of the system is clear, and was implemented in Alpha Centauri first, so lets go into detail. Be conservative with bonuses Under the proposed system, each player selects three factors, which grow with time and may create synergies with each other. To avoid unbalancing the game, bonuses should be carefully given. For example, things like "80% corruption" basicly make any city except your capital useless. "+20% gold / science / luxury per step" easily adds up to a huge pile. Make that +10% per step. Anarchy should have something like the 80% corruption. Anarchy is supposed to be like that... hard to get anything done. Commons should also have high corruption, for game balance, because the other types also have corruption. In real life, 'commons' economies produced a lot of corruption/waste. when they got big, due to 'tragedy of the commons'. Suggest 30% corruption, 40% waste for 'commons', with little improvement over time. Politics allowing units - bad idea I don't like the idea of "allows unit X". This is what research is for. It's annoying when you can't access a certain unit that you need at a certain stage in the game because of some in-game prerequisite (ressources, government, whatever). In the other way around, the advantage is lost when the unit is outdated. Nobody cares for Feudalism's knight as soon as armor is available. Third, it is not appropriate for certain cultures. For example, both China and Japan had their feudalistic periods but heavy armored cavallery was never the main unit on the battlefield. Also, it makes the coding more difficult for mods, as mods may not have the specific unit. Instead, try giving units bonusses instead. "Mounted units automaticly gain veteran status" for Feudalism (or twice veteran with barracks). In the same way, Authoritarian gives infantry attack units auto-veteran, and Totalitarian gets veteran spies. Effect on inspire revolt This should probably be influenced by politics. I never liked that democracies are simply immune to this. Better would be +X percent cost to inspire a revolt. Individual changes *Slavery should allow for "slave" similar to entertainer / scientist / taxman, and give +2 production.//number of slaves could be increased if enemy soldiers are vanquished in city territory of inhabitation/ZOC.//Gain back your workers as settlers or militia with a diplomat who incites exodus. *Conquest: Auto-veteran is boring and doubles with Sun Tsus, barracks, and my above idea for politics. Make that +1 move for land units instead. That would really make a difference. *Aristocracy should simply make one citizen happy per step (representing the noble class) *Totalitarian is too weak. You half your research and gain almost nothing for it except for reduced happiness worries, which can be solved by increasing luxuries and building wonders. Better: NO unhappiness from field units. Units in cities gain +10% defense bonus per step. *Anarchy: too good. Removing unhappiness is okay, but it frees the player of one major worry in the game and makes luxuries, some wonders and a whole line of buildings superfluous. At least there should be Waste 25%-5% each step. (With no coordination there can be no efficiency) {Who said order requires control? - BK} *Pleasure: Pretty useless. Luxuries have no real winning effect, especially when rupture does not increase growth. Taking a -20% shield penalty for that is crippling. At least make it -20% +3% per step (so it won't be so bad after a while). Additional policies *Theocracy (Politics): Your nation is ruled by a clerical elite. Unhappiness from size 2, +1 each step. +1 content citizen from temple and cathedral. Two unhappy free units in each city each step. *Green (Economy): Protecting the environment as higher value than economic growth. -20% pollution and 1 happy citizen per step. +20% cost for city improvements. May not use nuclear weapons. *Development (Culture): Everybody cooperates to build a great nation. Building cost (city improvements and wonders) -10% per step. --Mkill 14:24, 10 June 2007 (UTC) Civil Liberty A number of suggested forms of governemnt do not deal with gov organisation and are from aspects of liberty in the state. #totalitarian - peoples livinghood is defined by the government #authoritarian - people have to consult the authority about all affairs of life #libertarian - people are free to follow what they desire, leaving them reponsible for their own deed #transparent - all activities of the government are public // #open - society goes through development through discourse and absorption of other ideas #fundamentalist -people have to follow a dogmatic rule #autonomic - every one makes their freedom with their own resources and success Economy Usually tax determins how much science is researched. On the other hand it could represent the labourtime spent. If you add the field of labour you can simulate the increase of production and the unhappiness from exploitation. Consumption limits could be defined Oppulent culture could be happy with luxury and art at a high rate. Modest culture could be content without much luxury. Ascetic cultures could be happy with food. Establishment #Hereditary #Electoral #Bureucractic #Military #Revolutionary #Senatorial Culture #Conservative - sustains the old system as it works #Reformist - new advances and changes in government #Hedonist - Production is unimportant, luxuries and entertainment Spiritual Missionaries work harder, shrines (outside of city building like mine, fort, farm, seaplatform, airfield) bring in new converts. Churches pacify more people. Thinkin' about governing types I decided to make a rough draft of the first type again. Will be checking the others as well. Do note I've been playing Civ3 lately, not FreeCiv. *Requirement: Tech requirement *Hurry: Hurry method. *Support: Military units supported by communities. *Corruption: Level of corruption. *Unhappiness: Level of unhappiness. *Revolt: Chance of revolt. *No government: Olchocracy **Requirement: None **Hurry: None **Support: None **Corruption: High **Unhappiness: High **Cannot research/build. *Anarchy **Requirement: None **Hurry: Pay **Support: None **Corruption: High **Unhappiness: None **Revolt: High **Maintenance cost half of normal. **No unhappiness due to city size. **15%/step of normal commerce/trade/production. *Autocracy **Requirement: None **Hurry: Forced Labor **Support: None **Corruption: None in palace, high elsewhere **Unhappiness: None in palace, high elsewhere **Revolt: None in palace, high eksewhere **Town with the palace: ***200% production/commerce/trade. **Towns without the palace: ***Maximum production/commerce/trade per square equals step. **Martial law works for up to 4 soldiers. **Martial law makes citizens content. **Martial law reduces corruption. *Oligarchy **Requirement: Monarchy **Hurry: Pay **Support: 1 / 3 pop, up to step **Corruption: Medium **Unhappiness: Medium **Revolt: Medium **Martial law works for up to 4 soldiers. **Martial law makes citizens content. *Biocommunity **Requirement: Genetic Engineering **Hurry: Forced Labor (causes no unhappiness) **Support: 1 / pop **Corruption: Low **Unhappiness: None **Revolt: None **No famine or disease. **5% production/commerce/trade bonus per step. **Towns reduced to size 1 when switching. **All captured towns reduced to size 1. **Settlers/workers cannot increase city size. **Towns reduced to size 1 when switched away. **Doubled city growth rate. **Has senate. *Totalitarianism **Requirement: Espionage **Hurry: Forced Labor **Support: 1 / 2 pop, up to 2x step. **Corruption: Low **Unhappiness: High **Revolt: Low **Martial law has no limit. **Martial law makes citizens content. **10% research of normal research production per step. *Democracy **Requirement: Democracy **Hurry: Pay **Support: None **Corruption: Low **Unhappiness: Low **Revolt: Low **Inspires partisans. **Has senate. **Unit upkeep +50% **Field unit unhappiness +100% **+10% trade/step. *Theocracy **Requirement: Monotheism **Hurry: Forced Labor **Support: 1 / 3 pop, up to 2x step **Corruption: Low **Unhappiness: Medium **Revolt: Low **+5% attack/defense for units per step. **30%(+10%/step) of normal research *Meritocracy **Requirement: Literacy **Hurry: Forced Labor **Support: None **Corruption: Low **Unhappiness: High **Revolt: High **+1 Production for every square that already produces one. **+10% research/step. *Republic **Requirement: The Republic **Hurry: Pay **Support: 1 / 4 pop, up to step **Corruption: Medium **Unhappiness: Low **Revolt: Low WIP. Subject to being mercilessly edited by me and others. Please add a summary about your edits on the talk page. History gets lost quick. Taza 21:57, 9 February 2008 (UTC) Thinkin' about government types, take two. *Support level: **None **Low (pop/8 per city, max step) **Medium (pop/4 per city, max step*2) **High (pop/2 per city, max step*4) *Unhappiness level: **None (+12 population) **Low (+6 population) **Medium (+3 population) **High (+1 population) *Revolt level: **None **Low (15%) **Medium (30%) **High (45%) *Corruption level: **None **Low (10%) **Medium (20%) **High (30%) *Martial Law level: **None **Up to 2 soldiers **Up to 4 soldiers **Unlimited soldiers *Government Template **Unhappiness / Corruption / Hurry **Troop Support / Martial Law / Revolt **Requirements: Requirements **Special ***Description. Government types: *Anarchy **No Unhappiness / High Corruption / Pay **No Support / No Martial Law / High Revolt **Requirements: None **Half maintenance cost **20%(+10%/step) of normal production ***The people, taking care of each other. Mostly. *Autocracy **High Unhappiness / High Corruption / Forced Labor **No Support / Medium Martial Law / High Revolt **Requirements: None **Capital City central square gets a production bonus equal to step **Capital City has no corruption or unhappiness ***Just you, and your power is limited to your capital. *Oligarchy **Medium Unhappiness / Medium Corruption / Forced Labor **Medium Support / Medium Martial Law / Medium Revolt **Requirements: Monarchy ***Your favored vassals, who also support troops for you. *Theocracy **Medium Unhappiness / Low Corruption / Forced Labor **Low Support / High Martial Law / High Revolt **Requirements: Monotheism **+5% attack/defense per step **50% of research **No Field Unit Unhappiness ***The priests rule the land. Losing your capital means god's angry with you. *Totalitarianism **High Unhappiness / No Corruption / Forced Labor **High Support / High Martial Law / Low Revolt **Requirements: Espionage **50% of research **No Field Unit Unhappiness. ***The people are under close surveillance, limiting creativity. *Stratocracy **High Unhappiness / High Corruption / Forced Labor **High Support / High Martial Law / Low Revolt **Requirements: Warrior Code, Code of Laws **No Field Unit Unhappiness ***The military rules everything, and civilians aren't too happy with that. *Technocracy **High Unhappiness / Medium Corruption / Forced Labor **No Support / No Martial Law / High Revolt **Requirements: Literacy **+1 Shield per every square that already produces one **+5% research / step ***Everyone is granted a place according to his skills, and this makes the people with no skills very unhappy. *Republic **Medium Unhappiness / Low Corruption / Pay **Low Support / No Martial Law / Low Revolt **Requirements: The Republic ***City-states under a central government. They also keep their own armies. *Democracy **Low Unhappiness / Low Corruption / Pay **No Support / No Martial Law / Low Revolt **Requirements: Democracy **High Field Unit Unhappiness **+1 Trade per every square that already produces one **Has Senate. ***Democratic process at work. *Biological Connection **No Unhappiness / No Corruption / Forced Labor **No Support/ No Martial Law / No Revolt **Requirements: Genetical Engineering, Miniaturization **High Field Unit Unhappiness **+5% Production/Step **Cities reduced to size 1 when switching **Cities reduced to size 1 when switching away **Cities reduced to size 1 when captured **No pollution from city size. **No starvation or disease. **Settlers or Workers cannot join cities. **Has Senate. ***Everyone's connected to everyone through a network of computers and has been biologically engineered to fit to their own city. This, unfortunately, requires everyone not fitting or willing to disappear from the city, and you can't just add new people to the delicate mix. - Tried to arrange them into sensible groups. Not that used to the mechanics, so this will need some finetuning yet. By someone else. Taza 23:46, 9 February 2008 (UTC) Thinkin' about economy. Economy types: *Commons **Requirements: None **No Corruption / 50%(-5%) Waste **-1 Trade for every square that produces more than two. *Command **Requirements: Communism **50%(-5%) Corruption / 30%(-5%) Waste **+1 Shield for every square that already produces one. **-1 Trade for every square that produces more than two. *Participatory **Requirements: Communism **30%(-5%) Corruption / 30%(-5%) Waste **+2 Food for every square that already produces one. **-1 Trade for every square that produces more than two. *Uncontrolled **Requirements: None **50%(-5%) Corruption / No Waste **Produces one unhappy face per city. **+1 Trade for every square that already produces one. *Slavery **Requirements: None **75%(-10%) Corruption / 75%(-10%) Waste **+10% Research / step **Produces two unhappy faces per city *Feudalism **Requirements: Feudalism **50%(-5%) Corruption / 50%(-5%) Waste **+1 Food for every square that already produces one. *Social Welfare **Requirements: Communism, Economics **40%(-5%) Corruption / 40%(-5%) Waste **Produces two content faces per city *Market Economy **Requirements: Economics **15%(-2%) Corruption / 15%(-2%) Waste *Green **Requirements: Economics, Recycling **30%(-5%) Corruption / 30%(-5%) Waste **Halves Pollution **Doubles improvement cost *Virtual Reality **Requirements: Miniaturization **30%(-5%) Corruption / 30%(-5%) Waste **Produces two content faces per city per step **Halves Shields Yes, VR is meant to eventually give 12 content faces. Taza 00:43, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Thinkin' about culture Culture types: *Pluralism **Requirements: None **30%(-5%) Corruption / 30%(-5%) Waste *Nomad **Requirements: Horseback Riding **30%(-5%) Corruption / 75%(-10%) Waste **+1 Movement Speed for land units **Improvement Cost is 200%(-10%) *Hedonism **Requirements: Pottery **50%(-5%) Corruption / 50%(-5%) Waste **Produces four content faces in every city **Halves shield production *Wealth **Requirements: Currency **75%(-10%) Corruption / 30%(-5%) Waste **+1 Trade per every square that already produces one **+10%(-2%) Improvement Cost *Conquest **Requirements: Warrior Code **50%(-5%) Corruption / 50%(-5%) Waste **Units heal points equal to step whenever they would normally heal one **Buildings have double upkeep. *Knowledge **Requirements: Writing **30%(-5%) Corruption / 50%(-5%) Waste **+10% Science production / step **Double Unit Cost **High Field Unit Unhappiness *Spiritualism **Requirements: Ceremonial Burial **40%(-5%) Corruption / 30%(-5%) Waste **Temples and Cathedrals have double effectiveness *Fundamentalism **Requirements: Monotheism, Nationalism **30%(-5%) Corruption / 30%(-5%) Waste **-1 Trade from every square that produces more than two **No Field Unit Unhappiness *Sailing **Requirements: Map Making **30%(-5%) Corruption / 30%(-5%) Waste **Halved Food and Trade on non-sea squares **Naval unit speed +2 **No Field Unit Unhappiness for naval units and marines (if possible) *Digital Pilots **Requirements: Miniaturization, Advanced Flight **15%(-2%) Corruption / 15%(-2%) Waste **Halved Shield production **No Fog of War **Double plane distance ***Kids playin' videogames, flyin' planes. Allows for smaller plane designs. Taza 01:16, 10 February 2008 (UTC) 19:25:13 * luke-jr doesn't like how religion is seen as a negative for science/trade there 19:25:28 science and such have always flourished much better under Catholic societies 19:25:42 compared to these days when you have pseudo-science being brainwashed into everyone Too much time to think. Governments *Anarchy **Req: None **Corruption +0, Waste +3, Unhappiness +0, Revolt +0, Support +0 **Martial Law Disabled, Field Unit Unhappiness +1 **Corruption Distance Multiplier: 0.25 **Half Maintenance Cost **20%(+10%) Production *Autocracy **Req: None **Corruption +3, Waste +3, Unhappiness +3, Revolt +3, Support +0 **Martial Law +2, Field Unit Unhappiness +0 **Corruption Distance Multiplier: 8 **Capital City has 2 content citizens / step **(+1) Production for Capital City central square **Forced Labor *Oligarchy **Req: Monarchy **Corruption +2, Waste +2, Unhappiness +2, Revolt +1, Support +2 **Martial Law +1, Field Unit Unhappiness -1 **Corruption Distance Multiplier: 2 **Forced Labor *Technocracy **Req: Literacy **Corruption +2, Waste +0, Unhappiness +2, Revolt +3, Support +0 **Martial Law 0, Field Unit Unhappiness +1 **Corruption Distance Multiplier: 1 **(+5%) Research **Forced Labor *Bureaucracy **Req: Code of Laws **Corruption +3, Waste +3, Unhappiness +1, Revolt +1, Support +1 **Martial Law 0, Field Unit Unhappiness -1 **Corruption Distance Multiplier: 0.25 **Your cities will not defect **Has Senate *Universal Suffrage **Req: Democracy **Corruption +1, Waste +1, Unhappiness +0, Revolt +1, Support +0 **Martial Law Disabled, Field Unit Unhappiness +2 **Corruption Distance Multiplier: 0.50 **Every city has a content citizen two steps **Has Senate Government Ideologies *Centralized **Req: None **Corruption +1, Waste +1, Unhappiness +0, Revolt +3, Support +1 **Martial Law +1, Field Unit Unhappiness +0 **Corruption Distance Multiplier: 4 *Decentralized **Req: Writing **Corruption +2, Waste +2, Unhappiness +0, Revolt +0, Support +0 **Martial Law -1, Field Unit Unhappiness +1 **Corruption Distance Multiplier: 0.25 *Confederate **Req: Republic **Corruption +1, Waste +1, Unhappiness +0, Revolt +1, Support +1 **Martial Law -1, Field Unit Unhappiness +1 **Corruption Distance Multiplier: 0.50 *Fundamentalist **Req: Monotheism **Corruption +2, Waste +2, Unhappiness +1, Revolt +3, Support +2 **Martial Law +1, Field Unit Unhappiness -1 **Corruption Distance Multiplier: 0.50 **20%(-2%) Research lost **Forced Labor *Totalitarian **Req: Espionage **Corruption +1, Waste +1, Unhappiness +1, Revolt +3, Support +3 **Martial Law +3, Field Unit Unhappiness -3 **Corruption Distance Multiplier: 1 **50%(-5%) Research lost **Forced Labor *Biocommunicating **Req: Genetic Engineering **Corruption +0, Waste +1, Unhappiness +0, Revolt -3, Support +1 **Martial Law Disabled, Field Unit Unhappiness +2 **Corruption Distance Multiplier: 0.50 **All cities reduced to size 1 when switching **No unhappiness from city size **No pollution from city size **No disease or starvation **Settlers or workers cannot increase city size **(+5%) Production Economy *Commons **Req: None **Corruption +0, Waste +3, Unhappiness +0, Revolt +0, Support +0 **Martial Law +0, Field Unit Unhappiness +0 **Corruption Distance Multiplier: 2 *Feudal **Req: Feudalism **Corruption +1, Waste +1, Unhappiness +1, Revolt +3, Support +1 **Martial Law +1, Field Unit Unhappiness -1 **Corruption Distance Multiplier: 4 **Forced Labor **(+20%) Food *Market **Req: Currency **Corruption +2, Waste +0, Unhappiness +1, Revolt +0, Support +0 **Martial Law +0, Field Unit Unhappiness +0 **Corruption Distance Multiplier: 1 **(+5%) Trade *Command **Req: Communism **Corruption +1, Waste +1, Unhappiness +1, Revolt +3, Support +2 **Martial Law +1, Field Unit Unhappiness -1 **Corruption Distance Multiplier: 2 **50%(-5%) Trade lost *Welfare **Req: Communism **Corruption +1, Waste +1, Unhappiness +0, Revolt -3, Support +0 **Martial Law +0, Field Unit Unhappiness +0 **Corruption Distance Multiplier: 0.50 **Produces one content face per city / step **50%(-5%) Trade lost *Slavery **Req: Bronze Working **Corruption +1, Waste +1, Unhappiness +3, Revolt +3, Support +1 **Martial Law +2, Field Unit Unhappiness -1 **Corruption Distance Multiplier: 4 **(+10%) Research **Forced Labor Culture *Pluralism **Req: None **Corruption +0, Waste +0, Unhappiness +0, Revolt +0, Support +0 **Martial Law +0, Field Unit Unhappiness +0 **Corruption Distance Multiplier: 1 *Nomadic **Req: Horseback Riding **Corruption +0, Waste +2, Unhappiness +0, Revolt -1, Support +0 **Martial Law +0, Field Unit Unhappiness -1 **Corruption Distance Multiplier: 0.50 **Improvement Cost 200%(-10%) **Land unit move speed +1 *Conquest **Req: Warrior Code **Corruption +0, Waste +2, Unhappiness +0, Revolt +0, Support +1 **Martial Law +2, Field Unit Unhappiness -2 **Corruption Distance Multiplier: 1 **All units heal a hitpoint more ***As per half of United Nations **Half upkeep for units **Double upkeep for buildings *Spiritualism **Req: Ceremonial Burial **Corruption -1, Waste +0, Unhappiness +0, Revolt +0, Support +1 **Martial Law +0, Field Unit Unhappiness +0 **Corruption Distance Multiplier: 0.50 **Adds a content citizen per every temple and cathedral **50%(-5%) Research lost *Knowledge **Req: Literacy **Corruption +0, Waste -1, Unhappiness +0, Revolt +0, Support +0 **Martial Law -1, Field Unit Unhappiness +2 **Corruption Distance Multiplier: 1 **(+10%) Research **Double Unit Upkeep Cost *Ecological **Req: Recycling **Corruption +0, Waste -1, Unhappiness +0, Revolt +0, Support +0 **Martial Law +0, Field Unit Unhappiness +0 **Corruption Distance Multiplier: 1 **No pollution due to city improvements **Improvement cost 200%(-10%) Explanation *Corruption / Waste **Anything below 0 is 0 **Anything above 9 is 9 **Minimum Corruption / Waste: Corruption / Waste %, Down to 6 - Step **Maximum Corruption / Waste: Corruption / Waste % *10, Down to 6 - Step * 10 *Corruption Distance Multiplier **Applies to both Corruption and Waste *Unhappiness **Anything below 0 is 0 **Anything above 9 is 9 **Empire size: 15-Unhappiness ***After this one worker in every city becomes unhappy. **City unhappiness starts from 9-Unhappiness ***An Unhappiness 0 civilization would have no unhappy workers in size 8 cities and smaller. *Revolt **Anything below 0 is 0 **Anything above 6 is 6 **Probability of civil war: 30 + Revolt % *Support **0: No support **1: 1/6 of pop, up to step **2: 1/3 of pop, up to step **3: 1/2 of pop, up to step **4: 1/2 of pop, up to step * 2 **5: 1/2 of pop, up to step * 4 **6: Pop, up to step * 4 **7: Pop **8: Pop * 2 *Martial Law **1: 1 Unit **2: 2 Units **3: 3 Units **4: 4 Units **5: 2 Units, 2 Citizens per unit **6: 3 Units, 2 Citizens per unit **7: 4 Units, 2 Citizens per unit **8: 4 Units, 2 Citizens per unit, each unit reduces Corruption/Waste by 2% Field Unit Unhappiness is at a base value of 2. If it reaches 0, there is no field unit unhappiness. Field Unit Unhappiness divided by 2 (rounded to nearest) is also how many workers get unhappy because of aggressive units. Number%(-+Number) means the number enclosed in the parentheses is per turn. For example, (+20%) Food means that the cities get a +100% food bonus at step 5. 20%(+10%) Production means the cities get 80% of normal Production at step 6. 50%(-5%) Research lost means that the cities get 70% of normal production at step 4. "Production" means commerce, shields and food, not only shields. Taza 17:37, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Comments Please leave your comments here so I can find them easier. Taza 22:03, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :Hi there, since your post to leave comments is from 02/10 and the article's edit from 02/11 states that implementation is canceled, I'm a bit confused. Is this, or something like this, still going to be implemented or worked on? It's the one feature I am missing in Freeciv which would bring it up to par with SMAC as my favorite Civ-game. (Ok, I'd love to see something like the planetary council also.) Thanks. --91.64.53.11 02:33, 13 February 2008 (UTC) ::At the moment there is no coder working on this - this doesn't mean there won't be in the future, I'll be getting a box suitable for devving in some months myself. Taza 11:19, 13 February 2008 (UTC)